Sunrise
by DemonFoxGirl 3
Summary: It was time to leave the past behind...In America now for another chance at high school, Kagome lives with an aunt from her father's side and her fiancé Charlie and his daughter, Bella Swan. She just wants to fit in, make friends and for once have a normal teenage life. Unfortunately there is nothing normal about Kagome Higurashi's life.


**Sunrise**

* * *

**A/N** This story will start during Eclipse, the well reopened when Kagome was sixteen instead of eighteen. She came back for reasons the story will reveal and is now presently seventeen.

**XXXXxxxXXXX**

The flight had been an absolute hellish experience.

With long bumpy intervals caused by turbulence, nonstop chattering by fellow passengers Kagome had to resist doing a mad dash off the plane when it finally landed. Once she climbed down the gangway and was finally on solid ground she let go of the drowsy feelings to savor the first feel of American soil beneath her feet, took an inhale—then an exhale, and remembered what she was here for.

"This is for you mamma," she whispered clutching the strap of the duffel bag she had brought onboard the plane with her. Unlike other mothers Kagome's didn't give up on her, despite the failing grades and time out of school that almost got her kicked out of middle school in her last year, she pushed for her daughter to go on and fought with every member of the school board to get her into a proper high school. And surprisingly she did get into high school, only to later begin her trend of "illness" again. Yes, once the well had reopened she dove hear first, body second and mind third. Only to return a year later not liking what she found.

She had been childish reckless and caused much unneeded stress to her family. But now Kagome only wanted to redeem herself and make them proud. And she would by any means necessary, even if that meant being shipped off to a foreign country to finish high school—hence her reason for even getting on that stomach turning flight.

Following other men and women who had exited the plane with her into the airport she easily found the luggage-pickup and began to search for the four suitcases she had brought from Japan. Getting three of them by herself she acquired her last one with the help of a friendly American man, and thanked him kindly in English. Kagome could feel the jetlag beginning to set in when she finally took a seat on a bench, she hadn't realized till now how tired she was, the drowsy feelings from earlier had increased tenfold.

Man, she would do anything for a hot bath and her pink sheeted bed right now. Noticing how she was thinking Kagome sighed deeply, she had only been in America for twenty minutes yet she was already feeling homesick. '_Honestly, how pathetic could you get?'_ she thought standing up.

"There you are!"

Kagome was unprepared for the slender form that crushed her into a tight hug. However she didn't feel threated by the person who she guessed was female and neglected to pull away. But when the woman did, Kagome found herself staring into large blue eyes so much like her own. The woman was in her mid-forties yet her skin appeared very youthful, her hair was dark, but browner than it was black with added highlights and a curly texture.

"Aunt Cassandra," Kagome greeted recognizing the person and brought the older woman in for another, more responsive, hug.

Cassandra smiled wide when they pulled away again, "In the flesh. It's so good to finally meet my niece in person." The younger girl nodded also feeling the same way. Cassandra was her father's younger sister, which she also had never met or new about till now. Her mother revealed Cassandra along with her plan for Kagome to move to America precisely half a year ago. They talked on the phone a lot and began to get to know each other; the topic of her father was left out, despite her want for knowledge about her father Cassandra didn't seem comfortable talking about him. Neither did her mother want to discuss the man besides the obvious fact he was American, so Kagome left it alone.

A heavily breathing man soon appeared next to her aunt, he was in a crouched down position catching his breath. The leather jacket he wore held symbols of American authority but Kagome couldn't remember the words to tell her what his occupation was.

Aunt Cassandra looked down at the man before rolling her eyes saying, "Oh cut it out Charlie, I wasn't running that fast."

The man scoffed then stood up to full height, "please, you could have beaten a cheetah."

Cassandra chuckled then turned back to Kagome and gestured to the man, "Kagome dear, this is my fiancée Charlie, Charlie this is my niece, Kagome," she said introducing the two. Charlie extended his hand and Kagome latched onto it following the western greeting. "Welcome to America little lady," he said warmly. Kagome thanked him and bowed making Charlie stiffly follow suit with a confused look. Both women laughed not clueing in Charlie about the Japanese custom. After gathering her bags the trio made their way out of the chaotic airport.

In her relief to just be off the plane Kagome had not taken notice of the appearance of the place she was in. Forks, Washington could be described in one word as **gloomy**. Thick gray clouds covered every part of the cheery blue sky, the feel of the humidity was heavy upon her shoulders and the scent of rain was strong. However with her sense sharper than most from her time in the past, she could whiff the aroma of the forest not far off and that settled her, also it covering up some of the jetlag. Perhaps this town would not be so bad.

Approaching a car designed in white and black that carried similar symbols to Charlie's jacket something finally clicked. "You're a cop," Kagome asked. He grinned while patting the symbol on his jacket, "You bet, been on the force for almost thirty years." Once they reached the car, which Charlie explained to be his police cruiser, he suddenly opened the door and yelled into it "Hey Bella! Get out here and say hi."

Kagome looked at her aunt, "Whose Bella?"

Before the woman could answer a girl about her age step out onto the asphalt of the parking lot. Her pale skin and sluggish movements made the blue eyed girl think she was sickly at first, but once the girl was fully out the car Charlie pulled her into a bear hug and tussled up her hair it was apparent she was just lacking proper nutrition and sun. Cassandra enthusiastically handled the introductions again, "Kagome, this is Charlie's daughter, Bella." The girl looked at her with glassy eyes accompanied by a smile that slowly formed on her face. "Hi," she said holding out her hand which Kagome took surprised when she felt a second aura along with Bella's roll against her skin, almost protectively. "Cassandra's told me a lot about you. Glad you could come, " Bella drawled out her welcoming as if it had been practiced but Kagome only thanked her and replied, "glad to be here."

After loading Charlie's cruiser with her bags the four piled into it. Kagome kept a content smile as her aunt talked about Forks and pointed out the stores, movie theaters, houses of friends, family as they drove. Charlie butted in every so often with a witty comment or some info of his own.

Bella stayed quiet looking out the window only speaking when spoke to. Kagome could not help but use her Ki to examine the girl, trying to decode what she felt earlier. When the second aura became stronger as Kagome reach out her powers to analysis Bella she stopped. Her family flashed before her eyes and the promise she made to herself to forget about the supernatural or anything unnatural in her life.

Whatever was going on wither her soon-to-be cousin wasn't her problem and or any of her business; the girl didn't seem so fond of her anyway. She had come to America have a regular teenage existence, finish her education, and hopefully do good enough to go to college once she went returned to Japan. It was time for once to just be Kagome. Nothing else

And that was all she ever was going to be.

**XXXXxxxXXXX**

Charlie's house looked cozy. Kagome admired it from the car window as the pulled into the driveway next to an old orange pickup. As soon as her father opened up the door to his cruiser Bella scrambled out like she wanted to get away from her family as fast as she could. The Japanese girl studied the girl's retreating form coming to the conclusion that if Bella keep acting like that they were never going to be close.

The trunk popped open and Kagome went to grab her luggage but Cassandra stopped her dead in her tracks. "Don't you dare try to lift these bags young lady." She scolded with a frown, "You're probably exhausted let Charlie and I get them." Charlie, who had began taking the bags out behind them, chimed in, "Cassie's right, go inside and look around for a bit. This is your home now so feel welcomed." Not wanting to reject there hospitality Kagome bowed again and Cassandra decided to explain to him this time seeing his face twist in confusion again.

Walking inside the house Kagome slid off her shoes placing them by the door, a habit and tradition she intended to keep while in America. The house was comfortable looking but very different from homes were she was from. But even if it was different she liked it. Pictures were hung up on walls hugged by wooden frames or scattered out among shelves along with cute knickknacks. A flat screen TV was the main decoration of the largest most open room of the house. Within a few steps she was in the kitchen, plain but painted with an aqua blue color and decorated nicely. Obviously Cassandra's touch since she was sure Charlie wasn't a fan of home beatification.

After looking around some more downstairs she came back to the area by the front door just as her aunt and Charlie were dragging the suitcases over the threshold. "So home sweet home," Charlie asked jokingly and Kagome giggled, "Yes, your home is very charming Mr. Swan."

The police officer tsked and crossed his arms, "Hey, it's uncle Charlie to you missy." Kagome nodded in acceptance. "Would you like to see your room, sweetie, "Cassandra asked as she began to walked up the stairs, one of the suitcases in hand. Kagome grabbed another on and replied "I would love to." Making it the second floor of the house Cassandra led her to the room the farthest down the hall.

Passing the door to the room next to hers Kagome heard the faint sound of two people talking, she stopped completely but not because of the voices. She could feel Bella's aura wafting out of the room but also the aura that had been mixed with hers earlier. Except this time the presence felt stronger as if it was a physical form right on the other side of the door. "That's Bella's room," Cassandra informed her placing the suitcase down. "She a very quiet girl who likes her privacy, but I am sure you two will become friendly after a while," she explained putting a warm hand on Kagome's shoulder. The girl smiled at her aunt, she reminded her of her mamma. So optimistic and easily excitable yet fashioned with a firmness you did not want to mess with.

The two moved back down the hall to where Kagome's room was. After opening the door Kagome couldn't help the heartwarming sensation that over took her. Her room was a tropical blue that had white moldings and a white ceiling. The furniture, which consisted of a bed with a large headboard, desk and vanity, were also white as well Cassandra stood sheepishly in the corner, "I hope you like it. Your mother told me you had become very attached to these colors over the years. And you should have enough furniture until the rest of your things arrive from Japan."

Kagome smiled and brought her aunt into a hug, "Oh I love it! Thank you for everything Aunt Cassandra, your wonderful," Kagome gushed in Japanese, so in joy she forgot her English. Before she could apologize and translate Cassandra responded welcome in her niece's native tongue. Kagome was surprised to say the least and cocked her head to the side as if to question her aunt.

Cassandra blushed but answered the unasked question, "Your father and I spent some time in Japan when we studied abroad in high school." This surmised Kagome again, this was the first time her father had been brought up by Cassandra and her mind began to collect hundreds of questions to ask the woman.

But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to ask. After bringing the rest of her suitcases into her room Cassandra asked if she wanted help unpacking but Kagome waved her off. "No I can handle it; you and Charlie have already done so much."

The older woman sighed and stroked her cheek, "So independent, just like that brother of mine." Her eyes saddened momentarily before going back to their usually ecstatic shine, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. I am making you traditional Japanese's dinner. Your mother told me some over your favorite dishes and I though this be a great way to ease you into your new home here."

"You didn't have to go to all that trou-"

Cassandra held up a hand signaling there was no room for argument. "You are very worth the trouble my dear, so I want to hear nothing more about it. However you don't mind using forks and knifes do you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "No I don't mind."

Her aunt looked relieved and excused herself to prepare said dinner.

**XXXXxxxXXXX**

Shoving closed a draw Kagome picked up two now empty suitcases. Opening the third she pulled out the first item on top which was a photo album. Siting on her bed she flipped through the pages. Most were of her family, some of her friends even a few of Buyo. She avoided going towards the last pages on the album though, were the most recent pictures were placed, so instead she closed it just as a knock on the door was heard.

Charlie who was now dress in casual cloths opened the door after hearing her say, "Come in."

"Hey, dinners ready," he told her looking around the room, "Well I see you put your touch in here," he nodded in the direction of the hot pink curtains and rainbow colored comforter on the bed.

"Do you like it," she asked the police officer, to which he replied, "Sure do, though I prefer purple, lavender if you will," Charlie joked.

Kagome laughed as the two walked down the hall just as Bella was coming out her room. "There you are kiddo, come on were about to have dinner," Charlie said trying to usher everyone to the second floor

The pale skinned girl didn't budge and bit into her lip confessing, "I can't dad. I am going to Edward's to eat there."

Kagome didn't know who Edward was, but looking from father to daughter he was probably the reason for some of the tension she felt building. Though Charlie appeared calm but the blue eyed girl could see the disappointment in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath Charlie started, "Bella, I don-"

But Bella was quick to cut her father off, "Dad please I can't cancel." A car horn was heard outside a moment later, "Besides he's already here to pick me up. To send him all the way back home would be rude."

"It's rude to walk out on a guest."

At her father's comment Bella visible flinched but held her usual neutral expression. Without say anything else she hurried down the stairs her father hot on her heels and Kagome not far off.

When all three descended to the first floor they were met with the sight of Cassandra chatting happily with a slender boy coolly leaning against the door fame.

"Edward," Bella breathed out and Kagome guessed that Edward was this stranger. Whoever he was, he shot a warm smile to the girl before then switched his gaze over at her. "This is your niece then Ms. Cassandra?"

Aunt Cassandra giggled placing her hands on her hips, "Yep," she answered, and then turned to her fiancée's daughter, "I was just telling your boy toy here about Kagome."

Bella smiled, a real one, for what Kagome could say was the first since she had met the girl. Not that she blamed her, if Edward was her significant other who wouldn't be happy about him being here. Back when she use to have somebody, having him near, even if they weren't touching, was always something to smile about.

Edward, who Kagome noticed hadn't stopped staring at her since she had come downstairs, swiftly as if gliding made his way over to the three standing by the staircase. He shook Charlie's hand then moved onto to her. As soon as their palms were enclosed the second aura that had been entwined with Bella's immediately filled her senses. However Kagome didn't let her shock show except for quickly ending the handshake. "Nice to meet you," she said bowing a little. Unlike Charlie Edward didn't try to copy her but tipped his head grabbed Bella's hand and said "likewise."

After giving a gentleman's goodbye to Cassandra, Edward escorted Bella outside and into his car. Kagome and her aunt watched as the lanky boy tucked his girlfriend away into the vehicle, with a dreamy sigh Cassandra walked away muttering, "What a nice boy~" Kagome didn't, and stayed watching him intently as he shut the passenger's side door. Edward scanned the area, and Kagome raised a thin eyebrow at his odd behavior only to almost fall back in shock as in a blink of an eye he appeared on the driver's side of the Volvo.

"_Unbelievable…"_

Before he got in he lookedagain towards Bella's house. Kagome froze as she saw gold fuss with the brown of his eyes, they narrowed defiantly and in a flash both he and the car was gone. As if her nerves had been struck she stood there stiffly not fully wanting to comprehend what she had saw.

"Kagome, time to eat!"

Her feet somehow began to work as she moved toward the kitchen, an appetite the last thing on Kagome's mind.

**XXXXxxxXXXX**

"She's from Japan," Bella said, answering the fourth of Edward's questions. Right now she wanted to be discussing with him about moving up the date of their marriage, and also her changing. But as usual the vampire was being as stubborn as he was cold. She paid no attention to the fact that her boyfriend was actually interested in Kagome, she only though he was using her as a scapegoat from talking about the more important topic he didn't really care for.

"Do you guys get along well," he asked, the swerves he was taking on the road not affecting his calm posture.

His human girlfriend gave him confused look, "I don't know, we haven't really had big mushy heart to heart yet."

"No need for sarcasm."

"Whatever. But why are you so interested in her anyway," Bella asked narrowing her eyes at the older male.

Edward slide her a glance from the corner of his eyes before saying, "There's something weird about her."

Crossing her arms she pressed, "Like what?"

"Like I can't yours, I couldn't read her mind."

* * *

I am not a huge Twilight fan but I thought I give it a shot.

Review to tell me if you liked it.


End file.
